Clamantha
Clamantha is a clam and a student at Freshwater High. She is obsessed with Oscar, who has a crush on Bea. She is friends with Shellsea, Esmargot, Koi, Bea, and Finberley. Character information Clamantha wants to be cheerleader.Disney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks Description She is very optimistic about everything, including her chances of making the cheerleading squad. According to her Fishbook profile, she spends most of her time memorizing the cheerleading choreography, even though she is not on the squad. But se was once shown being a cheerleader ("Underwater Boy"). She enjoys spending time with her friends and "chasing Oscar", her crush.Clamantha's Fishbook profile She has a shrine dedicated Oscar in her locker, and Oscar has one dedicated to Bea ("Bea Stays in the Picture") Clamantha is the yearbook editor for Freshwater High. When Bea thought her yearboo k picture turned out horribly, she attempted to take it back, but Clamantha refused and told Bea that the picture will "follow her forever, forever, forever, forever..." To get it back, Milo and Bea broke into the yearbook editing room. But first, they had to distract Clamantha by sending her on a "date" with Oscar. Oscar tells her theres something in the library, so they head off. Clamantha then takes him for a dinner in the Hokey Poke. Bea asks Oscar to ask Clamantha what her computer password is. Oscar asks her, but Clamantha says first he has to tell her how pretty she is. Oscar does, but cries. The password is "Oscar" Clamantha drove her car with Oscar to the Lover's Tank where "kids come and hold hands and stuff". To free Oscar, Bea pretended to be his girlfriend. Clamantha said that she couldn't be with a taken man and prompted Oscar to get out of the car ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). Clamantha had NO idea that Milo and Oscar were dressed as girls when she was invited to Bea's sleepover party. She suggested painting her nails, even though she doesn't have any, and moisterized eveyones fins ("Fish Sleepover Party"). When Bea was going to preform in the talent show, Clamantha thought she'll do great, and gave her a "pearl of wisdom". She laughed when Mr. Baldwin said he's pregnant. ("Fish Out of Water"). She is shown to be single and tried to kiss Oscar at lunch. However, he refuses to kiss her and told her he already has a boyfriend. When Oscar was about to tell Milo and Bea Doris Flores Gorgeous isn't real, Doris came. Doris kissed Oscar, then it was revealed to be Clamantha in a costume ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Clamantha liked the idea of Bea becoming an adult ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish). Clamantha came when Bea needed entertainment for the fake school dance. It is shown Clamantha has her own band called Clamantha and the Shiny Objects. One of her songs is about Oscar ("Queen Bea"). Clamantha liked Oscar's sense of humor and laughed at Jocktopus, along with spitting out a pearl ("Funny Fish"). She was the princess in Oscar's "dream" and was captured by the dragon fish. She was then rescued by Oscar. She didn't kiss him or do anything though, cause she liked Ron and kissed his big nose ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). She also dressed up as a man and other stuff and Steve Jackson just to be "roomies" with Oscar ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). Relationships Oscar Clamantha has an obsession with Oscar, almost to insanity. Clamantha thinks Oscar is "hot", which terrifies him. Oscars thinking of Clamantha is unknown, but it is likely that he thinks of her as creepy. Clamantha has a locker that has a shrine dedicated to Oscar, and dressed up as Oscar's imaginary girlfriend, Doris Flores Georgous. She even tried to disguise as various of stuff, even Steve Jackson to be roomies with Oscar. She also even wrote a song about Oscar in her band. Even her 5 digit password is "Oscar". Clamantha liked Ron instead of Oscar, and even kissed him, but Oscar didn't mind that ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). Bea Clamantha and Bea are good friends, and Clamantha sometimes gives her advice (Fish Out of Water). She's also in Bea's close circle of friends. Bea once said Oscar's her boyfriend to make Clamantha get away from him, which makes her to tell Oscar to get out of her car. Clamantha volenteered to help Bea with her band when Bea tried to become queen of the dance (Queen Bea). She also thought Bea will do great when Bea was about to do her audition. Milo Clamantha doesn't interact with Milo much. She helped him study and cheered or him in the football game. But she doesn't have a strong relationship with him, unlike his brother, Oscar. Shellsea Clamantha and Shellsea are also good friends, but not much is known about their relationship. They are seen togther a lot together though. Like the other girls, they all consider each other as friends. Background information *Her name is a pun on "clam" and "Samantha". *She is voiced by Alex Hirsch, one of the ''Fish Hooks'' developers.Disney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks Fact Sheet *Like Oscar, Clamantha is single, unlike other girls. *In Fish Sleepover Party, Clamantha tortured Oscar for sneaking to their party, which is unlikely. *Clamantha's catchphrase is "I'm a clam!", which she says throughout the series. *She has a band called "Clamantha and the Shiny Objects". *Clamantha has her own pink car and drives, even though she doesn't have any hands. *When Oscar was about to rescue Clamantha, she said she's in "Clam Heaven". Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" References Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students